deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Kaijin
Ken Kaijin is the Allied Alliance Solo Hero, the Asian Allied Allance and the member of the Freedom Front. A young cool hipster scientist who survived the K-Bomb and transformed into a scaled superhero who can grow to nearly 100 meters up as Kenzilla when fighting evil giant monster on every major coastal city around the world! Aside from his solo career, he also called himself the Kaiju Samurai as the honorary member of the vigilante group, Hazmat 69. Origin Ken Showazuki was an Japanese-American OLMN scientist geek at the Research Concept facility in Okinawa, Japan, studying on samples of Kaiju. He's an expert of Kaijuology who carefully studying and researching on the experiment but he's also very concern about the research he had been studying for months which OLMN agreed about the serious concern. On the next day, Showazuki was on his way back home at the afternoon until he saw someone on the test site and the strange bomb was about to be exploded in seconds. But then, as he was unable to rescue a person, Ken was hit by the blast with a strange radiation, mutated his body into green scales body and gave a strange power of Kaiju's abilities which miraculously survived the blast. After the blast, Showazuki was in the hospital and told by OLMN scientists that there was no cure to reverse back to his human form. Then, Showa resigned and moved to find his new job at UCV Research Labs in the city of Kairu-Shima, near Tokyo, as his first start which he found it quickly. Then, when he was about to enter the Labs, he saw the prototype used for their controversial research of their project at the test room and the captured Kaiju was heard rumbling from the other side and he intended to see it for himself. But all the sudden, the Labs broke out of control as Showazuki saw the real-life Kaiju as it escaped to the city and starting rampant. Then he rushed to the test room and snatched the prototype gauntlets to use it against the Kaiju as he's going to save the city. As he's going to stop the Kaiju from destroying the city, he shouted hard so it can hear him which he got the attention from the Kaiju with his voice. Then, he unlocked his ability of the Kaiju's powers and enlarged himself into a real Kaiju, 95 feet high! Then, he battled the real Kaiju in a big monster fight for an hour and then he finally knocked down and thrown him away to the sea where the Kaiju appeared few weeks ago as he sent it back from where he came from. After the big battle, he returned to his human size and felt amazing but dizzy then fled the scene before the media and the military arrives to secure the city and search and rescue the survivors. Ken Showazuki showed his truly amazing power to use for justice and saving mankind and he named himself as Ken Kaijin, a name of Kaijin means "strange humanoid" in Japanese. He travelled from the Pacific to the world to find and fight giant monsters on each city attacked by them. Personality Ken Kaijin is a hot- and cool-headed character and the stubborn, crazy, thrill-seeker and adventurers guy. He's an expert on Kaijuology, a scientific term on Kaiju's existence, biology, and marine-biology, which he's quite smart since he joined the OLMN Science Division of Japan and East Asia. Before he was transferred from San Francisco to Okinawa, he met Rico Reptile before he was transformed in Las Vegas long time ago. Adding to his profile, he was a member of Hazmat 69, a group of mutant vigilantes that fight crime, and donned his heritage samurai armor as his own superhero costume then named himself "Kaiju Samurai". After several times of fighting crime, Ken decided to go solo but he will be remembered as the honorary member of the team. He plays fair but sometimes he'll do this the hard way as he's strangling giant monsters to weaken them or until they give up then let them go as he's sent them back to Monster Island, somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. Surprisingly, Ken Kaijin is a Godzilla fan which he has many monster movies from Toho, the creator of Godzilla franchise, including movies about giant monsters from Japan and America such as Rodan, Mothra (the classic one), Gamera, Zarkorr! The Invader, Cloverfield, and Pacific Rim. Except Yonggary/Reptilian and Godzilla (1998 film) because they're the worst monster movies. Powers and Abilities Ken Kaijin's DNA gave him more strength, speed, agility, and brawl fighting skills from the Kaiju's DNA. Thanks for his watching giant monster movies, he can grow from human size to 95 feet tall humanoid and transformed into Kaiju, using any Kaiju types and appearance before the battle begins. He breaths nuclear fire like his favorite Kaiju like Godzilla did in every movie. And eventually, he's indestructible, immune to conventional and unconventional weapons but only temporally damaging him. Inspirations * Kaijin is the Japanese word of "strange humanoid." * Inspired from Image Comic's "Firebreather." Category:Database Category:Asian Allied Alliance Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero Category:Freedom Front